Learning from the Best
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Danny Phantom is growing stronger as the days go by, but he's got a small problem. He's running out of teachers to help him learn every new power he gains... But there is only person who can fix that. (I suck at Summaries.)
1. The Rising Problem

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.**

* * *

The ground below flashed past at break neck speeds as two phantoms flew over the town of Amity Park. One giving chase and the other hunting down, the perfect game of Cat and Mouse.

The hunted looked behind at the hunter and sent a green ray of ectoplasm from his palm to the chaser. The one trying to catch the prey successfully evaded the attack and split into three.

"You cannot escape me, Daniel! I'll have you in my grasp before you know it!" The caped ghost shouted as he slowly gained on his prey.

"Fat chance, Plasmius!" Danny screamed back as he suddenly turned skyward and ascended high above the clouds.

"You can run... By where will you hide, my boy?" Vlad laughed maniacally as his clones rejoined to him and the older halfa sent a ray of pink ectoplasm from his palm to the snow haired child.

The boy gave a shout of anger as he threw a wall of green ectoplasm up and deflected the ray off to the side where it dissipated into a cloud.

Vlad could only chuckle as the boy bared his teeth and dove straight down to the vampire looking halfa with green ectoplasm burning in his palms.

"Why can't you get this through your thick skull, Vlad? I. HATE. YOU!" Vlad could only laugh as Danny threw punches at the older halfa's ecto shield.

"Temper, little badger. You wouldn't want to lose your humanity, would you?" Oh, there definitely was a double meaning to that. Vlad knew about the boy's evil and older self. His computer was far too easy to hack into. Danny had his password as, "Paulina Fenton"? Clueless little badger. Even Vlad could see the looks that his little goth friend had on her face when Danny was even mentioned.

"I HATE YOU!" Vlad flinched as his shield was destroyed by the onslaught of punches it had taken from the angry teenager.

"Daniel. What did I say about-AHH!" Vlad was cut short as Danny grabbed Vlad by his collar and threw him across the sky that was quickly growing into a thunderstorm.

"I don't care what you have to say anymore! I won't listen! All you go on about is trying to get my mom and make me your son, AND I'M SICK OF HEARING IT!" Danny screamed as he split into four and started attacking Vlad with every ounce of power he had been holding back.

Vlad only laughed as he blocked every punch and kick the boy threw at him. Danny was getting stronger, but not strong enough to defeat the older halfa.

 _Meanwhile, In The Ghost Zone..._

"Clockwork... Do you honestly think that he will become stronger?" A caped figure sighed as he looked at the rift showing the present time for the human world.

"I don't "think". I know that he will. Besides, you got as strong as you did. Why can't he do the same, and maybe even more?" The time keeper spoke to the caped figure with care. Even though he was removed from the time line this ghost was still a very powerful one, and even Clockwork was still wary of this man's strength.

The time abnormality only sighed as he turned around and faced his former enemy.

"Then why do I still exist!?" Dan growled as he slammed his fist down on the shelf and sent the dented thermos that once held him falling to the ground... Again.

"Because you still do, and Danny will get stronger as the days go by. There aren't very many ghosts left to teach him new powers, and Plasmius is on the enemy list for Phantom. The Observants swore an oath to not take any action in the Ghost Zone and the human world. So, "why not Clockwork?" An Observant asked in the gathering. And, well... Come on, you're twenty four years old. You know that I'm busy with all this." A hand made an arc in the air to point out all the time keeping components in the tower.

"So, with the Observants setting me to watch over you, you're the best choice for teaching your former younger self. After all, he, a child, defeated you, an adult, against all odds." Clockwork smirked as he transitioned between his child self to his adult self to give a shred of emphasis.

"Fine, but I want something cleared. I'm not going by the name of Danny. Understand?" Dan growled as he pointed a clawed index finger at the higher powered ghost.

"Of course, Dan. Did you forget that I know everything that was, is, and will be?" Dan simply snorted as the time ghost shifted between his three age times again as if he didn't get what was being said.

"As if I could." Dan frowned as he turned back to the sight of Danny Phantom defeating Plasmius once again.

"Never thought I'd visit my dull past again."

"Time works in mysterious ways, Dan. That's not your past anymore. You'll just have to adapt to information you never knew. Now, I think a good time for you to start teaching the boy would be right about now. And remember this, if you kill him, you'll kill yourself."

"And if he kills me?"

"Well, I don't like giving spoilers, but he won't kill you. Especially if you're wearing one of these." Clockwork said as he picked up one of his time medallions.

"It won't send you back to your timeline, since it doesn't exist anymore, but if it is removed, it will send you back here." Dan gave a scoff as he took the medallion and slipped it on around his neck.

"Fine. I'll teach him as best as he'll let me." Dan growled as he kicked off the ground and was out of Clockwork's tower in a flash.

"You'd better not mess up, Dan. Otherwise, you will pay the price." Clockwork spoke his thought aloud as he watched the powerful ghost become a ribbon of black and white amongst the various colors of the ectoplasm that were home to the countless ghosts that lived there.

* * *

For those of you who don't know me: Hi! *waves shyly* I'm new here! I'd love some feed back from those of you who find something off about the characters... I went through as best as I could... But something tells me that someone here is off by something, and I can't fight it out... Eh... Practice makes perfect.

For those of you who know me: Hey guys! Check out all these new toys I can break! *breaks a Paulina figure in two* Won't be missing her! *tosses the two pieces overhead into a garbage pile* Okay. Now it's time for me to explain why I wrote this.

Danny Phantom was one of my first cartoons as a kid and even to today that I enjoy very much. It's a cartoon that once I pick it up and watch it from the first episode, I can't put it down until I get to the end of the final episode. I enjoy several of the episodes and I love a bunch of the characters.

Anyway, I would love feed back on how this is. Don't worry, I won't bite if you say something's wrong here. Just don't scream about it. Screaming about one little typo is a bit unnecessary.

Anyway, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	2. A Surpising Return

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.**

* * *

Dan Phantom couldn't help but smile as he was flying through the Ghost Zone. After being pent up in Clockwork's tower for so long, flying with only the amulet serving as a chain to remind him what he is, this was the best freedom he has ever had in... Who knows how long now.

Several of Danny's foes saw the ghost soaring past their territories and their doors. Due to Dan only being known by Clockwork, the Observants, and Phantom; Dan was practically a nobody to the rest of the ghosts.

...It was... Scary.

 _Meanwhile, at Casper High..._

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Danny stayed still as a circle of students kept the raven haired boy and the quarterback enclosed in a fighting ring outside the school during lunch.

"I've been waiting a long time for this, Fenturd!" Dash laughed as he cracked his knuckles and pulled his fist back to throw the first punch.

Danny bit down on his lip as he took a step back and raised his fists. He could trick Dash and everyone else into thinking that he was a very bad fighter, then send everything he's learned from ghost fighting at Dash... Just don't go ghost.

"KILL HIM!"

"MAKE HIM CRY FOR HIS MOMMY!"

Dash smiled as he stepped forward and threw the first punch with Danny's face as the target. Danny quickly crouched down and side stepped out of the way and swung his left foot high and dug the toe of his shoe into Dash's stomach.

The crowd gasped as Dash stepped backwards, fell to one knee, and coughed from the kick. Danny stood back up and waited for Dash to stand again.

"You... Little... CREEP!" Dash got back to his feet and tried to tackle Danny. The circle of students grew larger to give room for Dash to grab Danny and fall to the ground, but the raven haired boy twisted around in a full circle on his left heel before he kicked his right foot out to collide straight into Dash's face.

"YEAH! GO, DANNY!" Sam yelled as she saw blood from Dash's nose hit the ground where he once stood.

"When did Fenton get so tough?" Kwan asked Star as everyone watched Dash get up from the kick to the nose.

"YOU'RE DEAD, FENTON!" Danny didn't say anything back as Dash was handed a large branch from a nearby tree due to another football player.

As Dash swung the branch straight at Danny's side; the smaller recoiled by crouching low to the ground, and as the branch passed harmlessly out of the way, Danny retaliated by throwing his right fist straight into Dash's bleeding nose.

Dash dropped the branch and held his hands to his nose, but Danny let his anger get the best of him as he hooked his right arm around Dash's neck and sent his left knee into Dash's stomach three times, each time causing Dash to gasp as the wind was knocked out of him. Yet, Danny still had more hits to land in his opinion.

While still holding Dash's head with his right arm, Danny sent his left fist to hit Dash right into his left eye, then to the quarterback's right eye. A punch to the mouth, then the throat, another knee to the stomach, and lastly, Danny kicked Dash forward by unlatching his hold on the quarterback's neck and sent a quick roundhouse kick right into Dash's back.

Dash Baxter fell to the ground and his head was screaming in denial. How was Fenton doing this? Fenton was never this strong! Never! Dash growled as he got his palms onto the ground, and Danny gave a yell as he jumped into the air and sent his heels down onto Dash's right forearm.

A sickening crack was heard as the dark haired boy landed and Danny saw Dash's forearm bend at a severe angle. The bully started crying in pain as he rolled over onto his back and held his broken arm close to his chest.

"Wuthering Heights! What is the cause of this assembly!?" Danny heard Mr. Lancer shout as he approached the circle of students.

"Danny Fenton beat the crap out of Dash!"

Lancer didn't need the explanation from a student as he saw Dash crying over his broken arm and Danny Fenton looking down at Dash with fury in his eyes and a calm form to his body language.

"Mr. Fenton." Danny looked up to Lancer as his name was called, but his body language and expression stayed stone still. Dash was whimpering as he tried to get up without using his lame arm.

"Mr. Baxter. Both of you. My office. Now! And the rest of you will be interrogated for evidence.

"Dash started it! He kicked Danny in the knee!"

"I don't want any accounts now, Ms. Manson. I will ask for them later." Lancer snapped back to the goth as he led Danny and Dash back to his office with a hand on a shoulder on both of the teenagers.

 _In Mr. Lancer's office..._

"Going by the camera recordings... Baxter? I assume that you did indeed kick Danny in the knee and insulted him for his parents choice in career?"

Dash, now with a brace around his arm, could only laugh.

"Are you kidding me? Fenton started it by saying my parents are failures!"

"By the recording, you were the one that said that. Fenton never said a word through the entire fight."

Speaking of Fenton, he's not said a word of protest and he's somehow found an interest in the spider crawling across the floor.

"What! That was totally Fenton who said-" Lancer cut Dash short by turning the computer monitor over to show the recording of Dash clearly starting the fight.

"However, Fenton. You would not be in trouble had you not thrown punches back."

"With your rules, I still would have gotten in trouble had I not thrown a punch." Danny snapped back as he squashed the spider that had crawled too close to his shoe for his liking.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Oh, well... Hmm... Let's see... Dash has thrown the longest punt in football history for Casper High, so he's exempt from any punishment. Even if he raped and killed some nobody!" Danny only raised his voice enough to show how exhausted he was with Dash's unneeded praise and glory just for being a multisport player.

"If it was up to you, the perfect class would be made up of only Dash! And maybe then you can see how much of a failure he'll be once he graduates highschool with a point zero one average!" Danny let his temper go again as he stood and shouted at Lancer and sent Dash on the edge of his seat.

Lancer stayed calm as he listened to Danny's venting. No, the perfect class is not made up of just Baxter. Yes, Dash was going to be a failure. No, Dash was going to pass with a point zero zero average.

"Mr. Baxter. Please leave the room."

"See you later, punk." Lancer heard Dash's words. Can't that jock just grow up and know that he doesn't have the most quietest whisper and teachers aren't as stupid as him?

When the door was closed, Danny sat back down and gave a sigh. Every time Dash even steps into the same room, Danny can feel his anger rising with every second passing.

"Mr. Fenton... Since you yourself show no injury...I'm placing you in detention and I will call and tell your parents about the fight, but before you can complain, I will be putting Dash in out of school suspension... So consider yourself unpunished in comparison to Mr. Baxter. You may go." Lancer opened the door and held it open for Danny to leave.

"Thank you." Danny gave a smile as he entered the hall to see a surprisingly large crowd of students wanting to know how he learned how to fight like that.

Lancer closed once the boy left and he looked at the recording of the fight again.

 _At Fenton Works later that day..._

"GO DANNY!" Jack Fenton cheered as he and Maddie watched the recording of the fight, courtesy of Lancer via e-mail.

On the recording, Danny's roundhouse kick to Dash's face.

"Woo!" Jack gave another cheer as he threw several pieces of popcorn into the air, however Maddie watched with questions starting to crowd her head.

"Danny. Where did you learn how to fight like this?"

"From... watching you... Hunt ghosts?" Danny hoped that lie worked to at least have his mother be somewhat proud of visually copying her... That piece was actually true.

"Where did you practice fighting?"

"At the park." A truth? If wanting just one location, but if more than one; then the park, the movie theater, school hallways, the streets of Amity Park, even his own bedroom.

"What was your punching bag?"

"Hanging vines and twigs." That was a lie. Actually, The Box Ghost, Skulker, Spectra, Vlad... Any other ghosts from the Ghost Zone to be honest.

"Well... I don't approve of fighting... But... ... At least you ended the fight." Maddie sighed as she decided on what to do.

"From now. If I ever hear you starting a fight at school... All of your groundings from previous years would be a vacation in comparison to your punishment... But, since you didn't start this... And you finished it... I can only give you a warning, if you break bones in another fight... You'll be grounded to your room for that night." Maddie tousled Danny's long bangs as she had to give the boy a rule for any fight that gets started by the other kid. Telling him to not fight when she has a job where she fights... It was hypocrisy.

"Go on." Danny had no idea what came over him, but he stepped forward and gave his mother a long overdue hug.

"Thanks, Mom." Danny said as he went up the stairs and into his bed room.

 _Back in the Ghost Zone..._

"Either Jack or Danny had better open that stupid Fenton Portal or so help me..." Dan growled as he floated with his arms crossed in front of the black and yellow striped hexagonal shaped door that labeled the doorway to Amity Park.

"Who in the Ghost Zone are you?" Dan turned his body around to see a ghost that had the appearance of a seven year old girl in a light green nightgown looking up at him.

"None of your business, child."

"I'm not a child! I'm a hundred and seventy two years old in human years!" The ghost said as she stomped the ectoplasmic ground as a child would.

"Still a child by ghost terms."

"How old are you then?"

"I honestly don't know anymore. I've lost count of the human years." A lie. He was only twenty six years old... Eleven really... If his timeline still existed... Now? ...One human year.

"Are you like, one billion, thousand million, trillion years old!?"

"I guess so. I've been around for a while now." Dan said as he turned his back on the child. Maybe she would get the hint that he doesn't want to talk and she'd go back to her other ghost friends.

"I think you're lying." She floated up to his head and swung down to appear upside down in his field of view.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because I met Clockwork, and nobody is as old as him!" Dan gave a small sigh as the girl lifted the amulet off his chest and examined the amulet without removing it off his body.

"In fact, I know that this is Clockwork's emblem!" Dan could only roll his eyes as the ghost acted as if he didn't know what was around his neck.

"Yes, I know that. Clockwork has sent me on an errand. Now, will you please leave. My tolerance of you has worn quite thin." Dan blinked and let his eyes glow bright to show his anger to the ghost. She simply shrugged and floated away, giving Dan a small wave before she turned to the nearby playground where several other ghosts that looked her age were at play on swings and slides.

"Hmph..." Dan turned his head back to see the portal opening up. He acted quickly by turning invisible and slingshot himself into the Fenton's lab.

"Hey, Ghosts! Taste Fenton Frisbee!" Jack Fenton shouted as he fired off saw blades made from Ecto-ranium into the Ghost Zone.

 _"Still a bumbling fool as ever."_ Dan gave a grin as he watched Jack try out new inventions by firing the byproduct into the portal. At least Dan wasn't going to be followed by any other ghosts that were curious of who he was... For once, Jack was helping his so- Dan cut that thought off right then and there. He killed a Danny Fenton once... And Clockwork won't let him do it twice.

Now... Danny should be up in his room... That way. Dan phased through the kitchen floor to see Maddie cooking dinner. Phasing through the kitchen ceiling, he found Danny Fenton lying on his bed with music blaring from his headphones. A wisp of blue mist escaped Danny's mouth and the boy sat up and removed his headphones.

"About time your ghost sense went off." Dan said as he appeared in front of the foot of the bed.

"You!?" Danny didn't waste time as he stood, turned into Danny Phantom and waited for Dan to speak.

"Yes. Me. Now... What are you going to do about it?" Dan smiled as he landed on the floor and crossed his arms and waited for Danny's next action.

"I'll send you back to where you belong. In a thermos!"

"Jack! Kids! Dinner!" Danny's body stiffened as his mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Now, since I have a few seconds. Clockwork. I can tell you more later. Go eat." Dan chuckled as he watched the nearly fifteen year old turn back to human form. Danny gave his former future self a watching stare... For so long that he walked right into his closed door.

"Danny?"

"Coming, Mom!" Danny shouted as he opened his door and left after he closed it back.

* * *

Okay. I'm ending this chapter here because, Holy crap I couldn't put it down!

I would write for I have no clue how long, go back, edit, then edit again, and then write, edit, edit again, and repeat several times over.

As I said at the end of the last chapter; I would love feedback on how this is going, and if I need to improve on a character.

And as always, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_

Fun Fact for the Younger Audiences: Wuthering Heights is a gothic tale, but it's now labeled as a English Classic. Thus, the reason why I had Lancer shout the title, that and he never proclaimed the book's title when the show was running. So, there's another title Lancer can yell out when something out of the ordinary happens in Amity Park. (Hey, we're all pretty sure Lancer doesn't live in that school, although there was that one time Lancer got locked up in the janitor's closet...)


	3. Dan Phantom: The Mentor

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.**

* * *

 _"Nothing's changed."_ Dan thought as he allowed his eyes to examine the bedroom. There was a space ship model hanging from the ceiling, along with the various posters for N.A.S.A. and CD's of Dumpty Humpty and similar artists.

Dan stood and treaded very quietly as he decided to take a closer look at the bedroom. There were some newer books... And a black journal? Dan raised an eyebrow as he picked up the spiral bound book and opened the cover. Cursive handwriting littered the page with several scrawls on various subjects. Some terrible puns, simple math problems, doodles of a cross eyed Skulker and various Plasmius faces with mustaches.

"Still immature when he wants to be." Dan closed the book and picked up Danny's headphones. Music still blaring from the device.

"Danny? What were you shouting at earlier?"

"Videogame." Danny said quickly to Jazz's question as he filled his mouth again with mashed potatoes.

Jazz bought the lie with a grain of salt. She knew there was a ghost in Danny's room... It was just the question of whom, because if it was any of Danny's enemies, he wouldn't be eating. So it had to be either a neutral or a friendly ghost.

"In fact, I just remembered. I still have some homework to finish, so, if you don't mi-"

"Danny, it's Friday night. What on Earth was assigned on a Friday to turn in on a Monday?" His mother questioned.

"Lancer wanted us to read a part of this book and answer questions he typed up on a packet, so if I could just take this up to my room and read in peace, thank you." Danny lied as he grabbed his plate of food and his glass of milk and started for his bedroom.

"Just bring your dishes back down here when you're done!"

"Okay, Mom!" The adolescent shouted as he went up the stairs as fast as he could and entered his bedroom to see Dan quietly listening to his music.

Dan didn't say a word as he took the headphones off, but he politely paused the music as Danny entered.

"Okay. Explain." Danny said as he turned the chair at his desk around to face Dan and he placed his dinner in his lap.

"You're growing stronger. And you're not the only one taking notice of this. The Observants are afraid you'll go crazy with power, and become me. Or you'll have your powers poorly developed and you'll fail to save everyone you love. Again. Becoming me once more." Dan scowled as Danny took a bite from the still warm dinner roll.

"So, the Observants want a ghost to teach you, but Frostbite has nothing left for you, Vlad... Well, you won't give him five minutes... And frankly, I don't see him doing the same unless you denounced Jack Fenton as your father. Clockwork is busy keeping the multiple pasts, presents, and futures in check, and the Observants don't want to even take a step near you... And Pariah Dark is not an option... So the only ghost that could possibly have a chance at you would be me... That and when we fought a year ago, you couldn't help but listen to every single word I said." Danny swallowed as he realized that what his former future self said was true. He had even listened to every word he said just now! Great.

"Now... This is still your choice. Do you want to learn everything you possibly could from me? Or would you rather be embarrassed in front of the whole town and Ghost Zone when you wind up sending a blast of pyrokinesis out from your rear end?" Dan continued to frown as he waited for his former half self to answer.

Danny mind was tumbling all over itself as he tried to figure out how the choices could come back to bite him in his future.

"Will I turn evil with any choice?"

"Possibly with both. It all depends upon what decisions you make." Dan said with a bored expression as he fidgeted with the time amulet around his neck. Although dealing with his younger self was irritating... He felt a strange need to at least try with this stupid decision.

"What does Clockwork think?"

"He just sent me on this. He never said what his thoughts were." Dan gave a snort of anger as the nearly fifteen year old continued to ask all of these questions.

"... Can I sleep on this?" Dan sighed in exasperation.

"Fine. But I would like an answer by morning." Danny gave a nod as he leisurely finished his dinner and faced his old future self.

"What?" Dan growled as he glared back.

"What did you do during this past year?"

"Why do you want to know?" Dan smirked back... Until a red smoke came out of his nostrils and a light blue cloud left Danny's mouth.

"Well... Like it or not, class is in session." Dan laughed as he turned into a form of green smoke and evaporated into thin air.

"This isn't a yes!" Danny yelled as he went ghost and phased through the window and listened for any disturbance.

"BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

"How does this guy keep getting out?" Danny asked to no one as he flew off to fight the Box Ghost... Again.

"How did you get out?" Dan growled as he let another box go through him.

"SHAPES OTHER THAN BOXES CAN NEVER CONTAIN ME!" Danny almost fell out of the air laughing as Dan walked forward, warping whatever body parts that would have gotten hit by a box and sending The Box Ghost into confusion.

"NO MATTER WHO YOU ARE, YOU WILL NOT RESIST MY-" The Box Ghost was cut short as Danny quickly opened the Fenton Thermos and pressed it against the overalls worn by the box wielding ghost.

"Did he ever escape a lot back when you're timeline was a thing?" Dan only gave a nod to the fourteen year old as he jumped off the ground and took flight, with Danny following a few feet behind him.

* * *

"So... ... ... ... What all did you do after you killed your humanity?"

"Took Pariah Dark's place as the King of the Ghost Zone... Developed the Ghostly Wail... Mostly causing havoc for Amity Park... The usual bad guy stuff." Danny gave a small laugh as he and Dan looked out upon the moon hanging over Lake Erie with the usual mist hanging over the water's surface.

"That sounds... Boring. Actually." A pebble skipped four times on the surface before gravity took over and took the stone under.

"You should have been there. It was actually quite fun fighting every passing day." Another stone skipped seven times before it too was claimed by the cold waters.

"Eh... No thanks. Being half fruit loop isn't what I want to be in the future."

Danny lost track of time as he and Dan simply lied on the shores of the lake, gazing up at the stars with no comments to make. They both knew where a constellation and a planet was.

"Dan?" The older ghost gave a hum as the younger turned his head to see the older lightly napping.

"Is now a bad time to give you my answer?"

"If you're sure of your answer. Any time is the right time. There is no bad. Well... Except for me."

"Okay... ... I want to learn everything you know."

"Alright then. Class officially begins tomorrow." Dan said as he got off the ground and waited for Danny to get up.

"At what time?"

"After breakfast if possible."

"I'll do my best." Danny smiled as he took flight next to Dan.

 _Back in the Ghost Zone..._

"Clockwork!" The time ghost gave a sigh of annoyance as an Observant entered his tower.

"Yes?"

"What is the meaning of... That!?" The Observant said as he pointed to the image of Danny and Dan flying side by side back to Fenton Works.

"You wanted a teacher for Danny Phantom, you got one."

"But what if He becomes part of the timeline again!?"

"He won't. I've made sure of that." Clockwork said as the Observant was clearly paranoid of the situation.

"I have everything under control, now... As I've said before, would you care to observe the door?" Clockwork growled lightly as the Observant left and the time ghost watched the images of the possible futures. Danny Phantom lying dead in Plasmius' arms, Dan resurfacing in the timeline, Danny as a world hero... The various futures were endless.

 _Back at Fenton Works..._

"Danny? Are you in there?" Jazz knocked on her brother's bedroom door. It was almost curfew, so if he wasn't home... He'd run the risk of Mom and Dad...

"I'm here, Jazz."

"Will you let me in?"

"Hide!" Danny whispered to Dan who simply nodded and turned invisible.

"Yeah. You can come in." Jazz opened his bedroom door and saw Danny reading on his bed. Jazz made sure to close the door behind her before she said anything else.

"Any Ghosts?"

"Box Ghost. Nothing else." Danny mumbled as he quickly glanced over where Dan was standing as still as a statue at the foot of his bed.

"Really? There's usually like... Ten ghosts on a Friday night." Jazz said as she sat down on the bed next to Danny's left leg.

"What made you come up here for dinner?" She was serious when she asked this.

"Well, how about, 'I'll rip you apart, molecule by molecule!', or 'Let's rip a ghost open and see what makes them tick and don't worry, they don't feel pain!' ... Is that a good excuse?" Danny sighed as he closed the book and put it down. Jazz's shoulders fell with his as they both knew those words did hurt.

"Maybe we should tell them. It's almost been a year now..."

"I just don't know, Jazz... I want to... But at the same time, I don't." Dan was absolutely still at the foot of the bed as the two tasked... It was kinda creepy.

"Well... Maybe sometime in junior year?"

"Who knows? Maybe even in senior year." Danny gave a grin before his sister gave him a short hug.

"Just... Be careful around any new inventions they make."

"I'm ninety nine percent sure that the BOO-merang will still hit me in the head."

The two shared a light laugh before the sister stood up and headed for the door.

"G'Night."

"Night."

"Love you, little brother."

"You can leave my room now."

"I'm gone." Jazz laughed as she closed left and closed the door.

Dan turned visible again and had to give a laugh.

"I forgot how over caring she was." This comment resulted with Danny throwing the book at Dan's face.

* * *

Good? Bad? I really want to know, because I feel like something's off on someone here. I went over it like fifty times... Then again, I'm still trying to figure out how these puppets work. *pulls on a string connected to a Danny Phantom puppet to make him start walking, makes the puppet trip over it's own two feet* Yeah... That's Danny _Fenton_... But not really Phantom... Phantom would just let a punch smack him in the face when he knew he could dodge it.

Anyway, I'll see you guys later!

 ** _~Jak Cooper the Lombax_**


	4. The First Lesson: Pyrokinesis

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.**

* * *

"Um... Quick question, where will you be while I'm asleep?" Danny said as he pulled the comforter up to his shoulders.

"Here." Dan said as he floated in the air with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Watching me sleep?"

"No. Here in this house." Dan rolled his eyes he looked at the clock burning eleven forty two a.m. on the display.

There was a moment of silence between the two before the younger gave a sigh and rolled onto his left side.

"Night."

Dan stayed quiet as he simply turned intangible and slipped down into the kitchen and he froze halfway through when he saw Jazz at the table.

"Let's see... Ally ghosts... Wulf... No, too quite to be him... Frostbite's out as well. Clockwork? No. ... Who is up there with him?" Jazz huffed as she pulled some of her long bangs out of her face and continued to search the recorded files.

"Neutral ghosts? ... ... Well... That's everyone excluding Pariah Dark. Vlad wouldn't be up there. He would have at least talked to Mom..." Dan would have growled if he wanted to, but Jazz was one of the last few people that could find out he was here. Sure, Sam and Tucker are bound to find out, but he has ways of keeping them quiet if they start screaming.

"Dark Danny?" The twenty four year old bit his lip as Jazz started looking through the files.

"No... Far too evil. ... ... Danny... Who is up there with you?" Dan floated down to the floor and looked over her shoulder at the laptop display.

* * *

 _Dark Danny_  
 _"Dan Phantom"_  
 _"Future Dark Danny"_  
 _Species: Ghost (Formerly Halfa)_  
 _Age: 24 in human years (10 in ghost years)_  
 _Height: 6"2'... Ish._  
 _Weight: 210lbs?_  
 _Skin color: Light Blue_  
 _Eye Color: Red_  
 _Hair Color: White_

 _Bio: Formed by Danny and Vlad's Ghost half's overshadowing. Killed Danny Fenton. Ruled the Ghost Zone and developed the Ghostly Wail after ten years. Danny (Ten years prior) discovered this dark fate through Clockwork and changed the future. "Dan" now resides in Clockwork's Tower trapped inside a Fenton Thermos. (Bio written by Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley)_

* * *

Jazz shut the laptop down and closed it. She gave out a short yawn as she stood up and carried the laptop back up to her room. Dan quietly followed to see her slip through her bedroom door. The ghost then gave a smirk as he phased through the front door and he entered the star filled night.

This... Was true freedom. Finally free from the confines of that stupid house. And yes, the Ghost Zone too felt as cramped as that Thermos.

The human world was so... Open. Skies that stretch for millions of miles, with several different directions to take. So many places to see, and it's impossible to do in one lifetime to see them all.

Dan couldn't help but smile as he soared through a large family of bats over Casper High. The wind was flowing like a river through the cool atmosphere, and not even the Ghost Zone could replicate it. It was far too cold in that plane of existence.

"There. See? I told you he was bound to show up." Vlad chuckled as he stood next to the kneeling Skulker.

"He is quite the specimen. I've never had such a lovely prey as him." Skulker grinned as he admired Dan Phantom through his binoculars.

"I will happily provide you with the technology to catch him-"

"I'll do so, happily."

" _But_ , you must turn him over to me."

"Fine. In that case, I'll take the Ghost Child if he shows up. Knowing him, he won't hesitate once that obnoxious ghost sense of his goes off." With that, Vlad teleported out of Amity Park and Skulker studied Dan's habits for the next few hours until the sun's light started licking over the horizon in the east.

* * *

"What's my first lesson?" Danny said as he hovered above the ops center beside Dan.

"What can you do?"

"I can split into four."

"Good. How about pyrokinesis?"

"Just this." Danny lifted his thumb up and a small match's worth of fire flickered over his thumb tip.

"You've got a long way to go with that one." Dan smirked as he held his palm out in front of himself and sent a jet of flame nearly twenty feet ahead.

"Hey! Give me some credit! I figured out the Ghostly Wail ten years before you did!" Dan chuckled as the green eyed halfa tried to show how strong he has gotten.

"Still weak in comparison to me." Danny's eyes flashed in anger as he threw his palm out to try and replicate the fire blast. The only result was a small fart of fire from the fourteen year old's rear end.

Dan burst into laughter as Danny looked down at the ground as if he wanted to kill it.

"That. Wasn't. Funny."

"It was in my opinion." Dan chuckled as Danny looked up from the ground and at his new tutor.

"You know, you agreed to teach me. Not make fun of me."

"That's only half true. I agreed with Clockwork to teach you. There was nothing agreed upon not laughing at you when you successfully fart fire." Dan smiled as Danny gave a sigh and tried to throw fire from his palms again.

"Focus. Imagine holding a ball of fire in your hand." Danny felt ridiculous as he held his hand out and closed his eyes to do just as Dan said. Nothing was happening. An aggravated twitch of the eye. Still nothing.

"Focus." Dan said firmly as he crossed his arms and waited.

A few moments passed, and still nothing.

"THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Danny yelled, opening his eyes and firing a tiny flame from his index finger.

"This takes patience."

"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT!" Dan pinched the bridge of his nose as the fourteen year old continued to fire small flames from his hand.

"Enough!" Dan grabbed the teenager by his outstretched wrist and gave him a light zap. Danny gave a shout of surprise and brought his wrist to his chest to nurse the injury.

"You need patience."

"And you need to die!" Danny growled back as he threw a ray of ectoplasm right at Dan's chest.

"I'm already dead." The ray was halted in it's path as Dan threw up a shield and waited for the child to calm down.

"Then disappear!" Danny exclaimed as he threw a punch at Dan's face.

"I'm still inevitable!" Dan shouted back as he caught Danny's fist and pinned the fourteen year old down on the ground.

"If you continue to act out in anger and hate... You'll still turn into me. You didn't think I'd disappear because you didn't cheat on a test, did you?" Dan growled as he held the teenager down and waited for the angered student to calm down.

"... ... I promised..."

"Well, some promises are broken by accident."

"Well, that's the one I'm never gonna break!" Danny shouted as he turned his palms up to Dan's face and blasted a two foot long tongue of flames at his former future.

"Good! Again!" Dan smirked as he turned intangible to have the flames pass through him as Danny threw more fire from his palms.

"Wait... What?" Danny had a look of shock as he paused from his onslaught of fire.

"See? I am teaching you." Dan smirked as he crossed his arms and smirked at Danny.

"... Huh..." Danny blinked a few times as he tried to figure out what exactly just happened.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Fenton. Is Danny home?" Danny snapped out of his state of befuddlement as he looked over the edge of the roof to see Sam and Tucker standing at the door step.

"You're still friends with them? And everyone you care about is in this building right now? Oh, if only I had to right tools..." Dan gave a nefarious smile as Danny looked up.

"Had you there for a second, didn't I?" Dan gave a chuckle as he dropped the evil plot body language.

"Stay here." Danny said as he phased through the concrete and wood down to his bedroom before his mother came up to let him know Sam and Tucker were here.

"As if I have a choice to go anywhere." Dan snorted as he looked out at the mid morning sun.

A wisp of red smoke escaped through Dan's nostrils.

"The lessons are going smoothly, Clockwork."

"Actually, I was going to ask if you wanted a cookie." Clockwork chuckled at his little joke as he watched the frozen sun.

"I'll pass, seeing as you didn't bring any." Dan couldn't help but smirk as he denied the empty offer.

"I take it Daniel is learning pyrokinesis, telling from that burn mark." Clockwork smirked as everything was going as it should in this timeline, but in others... Well, those are different stories.

"Surprisingly well, as a matter of fact."

"Much faster than when you taught yourself." Clockwork smiled just before he went back with the simple rotation of a clock's hand and time started moving normally again.

"Yeah... That's what makes me afraid of him sometimes."

* * *

I AM SO SORRY! *falls to knees* I was reading other fictions from this archive and I fell into a small writer's block! But I'm back! I just don't know exactly when I'll have the next chapter ready. Hey, at least I'm taking time to make sure everyone is in character as much as I can get them in! *makes a Jazz Fenton puppet trip over her own two feet* Dang it. Why am I making some characters as clumsy as Danny Fenton! The only one who isn't tripping over his own two feet is Jack! *Jack trips over his own two feet* ... ... Okay, the day I make _Dan_ trip is the day pigs fl- *Danny grabs a pig, turns invisible, and makes the pig look like it's flying* ... ... ... ... Can I rephrase that last sentence? When pigs flop out the pen! *Dan causes a pig to flop out of the pen* ... WHERE DID ALL THESE PIGS COME FROM ANYWAY!?

Anyway, I'll see you guys later! I gotta go fry me some bacon and grab a Fenton Thermos! *runs off*

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_

* * *

Cut content! (I just had to keep this for you guys to see!)

The trio have a text chat over Dan's weight on the bio:

(DP: Are you calling me fat, Sam?) (Goth 1: No. I'm calling him fat.) (DP: He's me.) (Goth 1: WAS you.) (DP: Fine. You win... But keep the question mark there.) (T3cHy_9uy: Does this mean Danny's narcissistic?) (DP: TUCKER! I SWEAR TO GOD!) (Goth 1: Boys...) (T3cHy_9uy: Guuurl!) (Goth 1: Tuck... Do you want to never see that PDA again?) (T3cHy_9uy: Danny! Help!) (DP: Sorry. Fighting Box Ghost. You're on your own.) (Goth 1: Okay, Tuck, cut this conversation off of the bio and put it on an encrypted document... Some of these messages are just too good to delete forever.) (T3cHy_9uy: Done and done!)


	5. The Game Begins

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.**

* * *

"Danny? You're friends want to see you. Are you up?" Danny flinched and turned back into human form just as his mother opened the door.

"Yeah. I'm up! Gimme a minute!" The teen said as he closed the door back and pretended to change out of his pajamas and into a simple shirt and pants.

"It's okay, Mrs. Fenton. We're fine with waiting." Sam's voice was just slightly muffled behind his door as the teen make quick work of making his room look like he was in there the whole time. Thinking quickly, he quietly grabbed a book, opened it to a random page, then turned it face down.

"Sorry about that." Danny rubbed the back of his neck as he opened his bedroom door and let Sam and Tucker enter.

"Just be down for lunch, okay sweetie?" Danny flinched as his mother tousled his hair and went down to the basement to work on another project.

"Okay, what were you doing?"

"Reading." Danny answered Sam's question a bit too fast. Thus, resulting in the goth raising a questionable eyebrow.

"Jazz sent us a message last night that there might have been a ghost up in your room. Who was it?" Sam pressed further.

"It was just The Box Ghost. Took care of him in just two seconds." The halfa chuckled as he pointed a thumb over at the Fenton Thermos sitting on his desk. He was pretty sure he left the Canadian in there ever since last night.

Dan watched the younger's cover up story from the ceiling to see what would be said and how Sam and Tucker would react.

"Dude... We know when you're hiding something, and you're definitely hiding something." Tucker grinned as he quietly turned on his PDA and started tapping away on it.

"I'm not hiding anything from you guys! Honest."

"Tell that to my PDA's Ghost Radar." Tucker smiled as he showed the other two the radar like display, with three dots giving off a signal.

"There's two other ghosts in here, and this thing knows how to tell ghosts apart. One's definitely The Box Ghost, so... Who's the third ghost in this room?" The two full humans gave the halfa a stern stare.

"You know how ghosts are, always getting out the Fenton Portal as soon as it opens. Maybe Dad accidently pressed the open button again and an ectopus got out."

"Then why hasn't it attacked yet?"

"Furthermore, when you tap on a dot, the radar can read how strong the ghost is... The third dot is far too strong to be an Ectopus... It even reads as being more powerful than you." Tucker's eyebrows knitted in worry.

"Vlad!?"

"Actually, you're only half right, Sam." Dan growled as he appeared directly behind Danny.

"You!?"

"Who else could it be?" Dan smirked to Sam's shock as he examined one of his claws... Always sucked when one is duller than it should be.

"What do you want with Danny?" Sam and Tucker said in unison as they pulled out what ghost fighting tech they had on them.

"Guys! Wait! Let me explain!"

"Clockwork couldn't help but notice that Danny here was growing stronger and getting powers that almost nobody could teach him. So, the old time ghost sent the only capable and most powerful ghost that wouldn't destroy the world to teach this fourteen year old on any new powers. Does that story explain enough?" The teenagers looked between one another when the caped ghost ended the tale.

"Are you telling me that you trust him now, Danny?" Danny could only nod to Sam's question.

"What if we don't trust you, Dan?"

"Oh... I don't know... Maybe I'll form some evil plot to keep you quiet... Permanently." The two took a wary step back as they waited to see what the twenty four year old would do.

Only a moment passed before the ghost burst into laughter.

"Man... I just can't keep myself from scaring you guys." The atmosphere in the room only eased up by a few hairs.

"Okay... So, should we let Jazz know?"

"Let me know wh-" Jazz froze as she opened the door and she locked eyes with Dan.

"I knew it." Jazz frowned as she entered the room and shut the door behind her.

"I knew someone was up here, but you? Why you!?" Dan gave a small sigh as he knew Jazz wouldn't take the short and sweet answer. She'd want a hundred page thesis on this situation.

"Okay, you know what, if it's possible, answer in the quickest way possible before I shove you into the Fenton Weasel."

"I can explain this time. I'm getting stronger, and I don't have any other ghosts to teach me about any powers except for my future former self... Did I miss anything, Dan?"

"Well, you did skip that you were farting fire up on the roof this morning, but other than that, no." Dan gave a smirk as the other three teenager's faces slowly morphed from frowns of concentration to laughter filled smiles. Danny's face simply turned as red as a tomato when his friends and sister were doubled over in laughter.

"W-wait... Was it a large flame or just a tiny one? You know what, don't tell me. I wanna see it in person one day!" Tucker gasped as he tried to stop his laughter when he was the first one to be subjected to Danny's evil eyed stare.

It was only a few minutes until the laughter finally died down and there was the matter of serious conversation.

"Does anyone know about Dan besides us?"

"Well... I get this odd feeling that Vlad somehow knows... But again, it's just a hunch." Danny shrugged as he took a moment to think on the question.

Before anymore questions could be answered, red mist flowed from Dan's nostrils and a whisp left Danny's mouth.

"Who could that be?" Dan raised a eyebrow as Tucker watched his radar.

"It's hard to say... Somebody on Skulker's level of power."

"Right you are, meatbag." As if on que, the hunter appeared outside of Danny's window and pointed some sort of new gun at Danny.

"Now, I'm only here for the caped one. If yo- AGH!" The hunter was kicked in the chin by a duplicate Dan as the real one launched out of the chair he was sitting in and tackled the robot bodied ghost down to the street.

"Should we help him?" Tucker asked as Danny lifted the window and looked down at the street.

"We could just give him the thermos. Dan's already kicking butt down there." Danny grinned as he watched three Dan's circling Skulker like a small pack of wolves.

"Yeah, but there's one problem. Which one's the real Dan?" Sam quipped in as she took the thermos off Danny's desk and prepared to drop the device.

"Hold on. I wanna see how he fights and record it." Tucker, already filming with his PDA, stopped Sam from prematurely ending the fight.

Back down on the street, Skulker grinned at the challenge of fighting this powerful ghost. Plasmius already informed him that this ghost used to live in a alternate timeline, and he supposedly ruled the Ghost Zone, and was hated even more than Pariah Dark. This hunter wanted to experience how his prey would fight for it's life, before he used the containment unit Plasmius gave to him.

The Dan behind him gave out a shout as the other two swiftly lunged forward and latched onto an arm. The hunter took the moment to send an electric shock through his suit, but none of the duplicates even blinked at the twenty two amps they received.

"Ah! Pain resistant duplicates. You really are a diamond in the sand." Skulker grinned at his discovery. But his small victory was short lived as the real Dan behind him sent a Ghostly Wail, and the copies holding his arms ripped them right out of their sockets.

The hunter was swept off his feet and flew straight through a nearby dumpster, and the next block over.

"Tuck, give me that!" Danny thought quickly as two rings of light traveled across his body. Before the other could reply, Danny snatched the PDA out of Tucker's hand, the thermos out of Sam's, and went to the fight.

"I still have four payments left on that one, Danny!" The African American shouted out the window as he was left with Jazz and Sam.

* * *

"Plasmius was right about you. You're nothing but a mistake."

"Shut up!" Dan said with his teeth bared as he held the robot suit down by sitting on it while he waited for Danny to arrive with a thermos.

"If only you knew why Vlad wants you. He's just waiting so early to meet you."

"Tell Vlad he-"

"Tell me what, dear Dan?" Dan looked up to see Vlad softly landing on the ground in front of the alleyway.

"That you'll have more luck getting a cat than having me as a stupid sidekick!" Dan spat as he saw Danny floating several feet above with Tucker's PDA pointed at the trio in the empty alleyway.

"Ah, that old Danny Phantom insult. Tell me, do you have the Plasmius cunning?" Vlad's fangs glinted from the sunlight as the still younger ghost bared his set of teeth.

"Why don't you find out for yourself, Fruitloop!" Danny made an impressive entrance by freefalling and connecting the thermos against Skulker's face. Once the containment unit was sealed, Danny took a few steps away.

"Two on one? Hardly seems fair, Little Badger."

"Who said I was fighting you?" Danny smiled to Dan, who in turn laughed maniacally as he flew after the eldest one in the alleyway.

"Please." Vlad yawned as he threw a shield up in overconfidence. The millionaire's face turned from amusement to surprise as Dan punched through the shield and started throwing punch after punch at him.

"My, my, my... So much anger... Perhaps you should share some with young Daniel over there? He's far too kind for his own good." Vlad laughed as he simply dodged every punch and kick given. This was just pitifully simple.

"Dan! He's only been a half ghost for twenty years. He doesn't scream as loud as you and I do!" Vlad raised an eyebrow. Did he mean the Ghostly Wail? Vlad knew how to pull that off. He knew far more than these two think. With that, Vlad grabbed Dan's right wrist and swiftly spun around... and met with Dan's knee to his stomach.

Vlad doubled over and coughed as he tried to regain his breath. Okay, one slip up. One bishop lost to a pawn... But the Queen was still in the playing field. Vlad rolled to the side as Dan attempted to kick an old man while he was down, and when Plasmius got to his feet he spent no time throwing multiple fireballs and plasma blasts at the other caped figure.

Dan escaped the onslaught of projectiles by phasing into the ground and moving to straight under the assailant. Before Vlad could throw a taunt, the other launched out of the ground and grabbed Vlad by his collar.

"What makes you think I'll mindlessly go to your side?" Dan growled just before he threw Vlad a few feet away and sent a large tongue of flame after him.

The youngest halfa grit his teeth as he was itching to jump into the fight and help Dan fight... But it wasn't his fight... Yet Dan seemed like another ghost could make this fight end sooner... Agh, why were choices so hard to make?

"You still have a lot to learn, don't you Dan?" Vlad taunted as he recovered from the throw and effectively shielded himself from the pyrokinesis.

"Shut up!" Dan ended the fire and sent a short wail in Vlad's direction. Once the waves hit Vlad's body the ghost disappeared into a pink cloud, and only his laughter echoed for a few moments in Dan's ears.

" _Coward_!" Danny shouted as he swung his fists at the disappearing vapors.

"If you were as powerful as you let on, you would have stayed and fought both of us!"

"Danny..."

"And if you _REALLY_ were smart, you wanna know what you would have by now? A **_CAT_**!"

"Daniel Fenton!" Dan held Danny by his shoulders as he looked to see the acidic green eyes flash brightly with fury.

"He's just seeing what you can do! He's plotting to use you in some evil plot, Dan! He-" Danny was cut short by Dan shoving his hand onto his face.

"I know. That's why I'm letting him go." Dan sighed as he let go of the fourteen year old.

"Why? He'll just continue to bother us for the rest of the week end... And if things turn for worse, he'll bother us during the rest of the week. Hell, he'd probably find a way to bother us for the rest of our lives!"

"Danny, two things. One: Do you kiss your mother with that mouth? And Two: No, he will not bother us for the rest of your life. Mine, he might, but not yours." Dan said before he flew back to Fenton Works at a leisure speed with Danny a few feet ahead.

* * *

"New Project. File serial number 001A. Upload and analyze every joint movement and every power used." Vlad sighed as he sat down in the comfortable leather chair and took a small sip of the herbal tea on the coffee table. Fighting Dan was much more exciting and stressful than he thought it would be. Yes, the twenty four year old Daniel was much stronger than the Little Badger in the present time... But with that Dan being a time abnormality, that was where information was so limited. Danny's file only told of the back story, but held little information on power... Maybe sending Valerie Grey off to play with Dan would test that pawn's worth... ... But that would question if that pawn can take out that Queen in the next turn... ... Or possibly sprint for the King, but it was a very risky move... ... But then again, Vlad loves taking risks to get to victory.

"You're move now, Daniel."

* * *

"Vlad was there!?" Sam's jaw dropped

"Yeah! And Dan would have totally kicked his butt if he hadn't ran away."

"Is that a compliment?" Tucker was baffled at Danny's statement to Dan

"To your former future self, who is evil!" Jazz was nearly on the trip to a panic attack as she pulled on her hair.

"Oh please, I kill you guys in an alternate time line, that doesn't exist anymore by the way, and I'm instantly labeled as evil..." Dan gave a dramatic sigh as if he were heartbroken, then his frown turned into a sinister smile.

"Being evil was fun though." Danny smiled as well and gave out a low laugh. The other three had the hairs on the back of their necks stand up as the two ghosts smiled darkly at them.

Danny was the first to break the ice, a laughter filled smile eased the tension by several miles as the oldest laughed along side the fourteen year old halfa.

"You guys are _far_ too paranoid. He's on our side now." Danny smiled as he lifted the medallion out from under the neck of Dan's suit and showed Clockwork's emblem without taking the medallion off Dan.

"So, do you trust me now that there's solid proof?" Dan smiled somewhat more friendly to the three humans as they decided on their level of trust to him.

"I don't trust you fully, ... But I guess we don't have much of a choice." Jazz sighed as she ran her hand through her hair.

"... Fine... But I'm only trusting you with caution." Sam bit her lip as she made her choice.

"If you don't cause the Nasty Sauce at the Nasty Burger to heat up even a simple degree... I'll trust you." Tucker submitted his opinion and the atmosphere became very comfortable as the wolf in the room was at least tame around Team Phantom... After all, he was once the iconic member in a former timeline.

* * *

I am... I AM IN LOVE WITH WRITING THIS! I don't know why, but ever since I got out of the writers block, I can't put this down! *Dan trips over his own two feet* Still seeing what a character can and can't do though! Don't worry, this is far from the ending! There's a lot more in store, I promise!

... Also, why do I keep comparing Dan to a wolf? ... Is that bad? Can somebody please tell me if that's something I should change or keep? I honestly feel like it's something good, but I don't really know... Dan did kinda rub off as a feral wolf every time I went through his parts in The Ultimate Enemy... ... I should probably get a beta reader for this... Maybe.

Anyways, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	6. Dealing With Those Who Interupt Class

**Disclaimer: Danny Phantom is owned by Butch Hartman.**

* * *

"But there's one thing I have to know." Tucker looked at the two ghosts with a mature and serious tone.

"What?"

"Did Danny legit fart fire?" Danny gave a small growl of aggravation as Tucker started rolling on the floor with laughter. Just before the red beret wearing teen got back onto his feet, Dan gave a small chuckle and Tucker suddenly slipped through the floor with a short yelp.

"Hey. It's awful quite in here. Why don't we put on some music?"

"Actually, why don't _WE_ go train some more." Dan gave a small growl as he placed his right hand upon Danny's head.

"Aw! Come on, Dan. I'm tired!"

"Tired of farting fire!?" The rest of the group glared at Tucker as he entered the room again through the door.

"Tuck, two things. One: That was only funny the first time, and two: Have you ever heard of knocking before you enter a closed room?"

* * *

"Focus."

"That's all you've been telling me to do!" Danny shouted as he continued to try to throw a more stronger flame from his palm. Other than having a constant flame for about two feet was helpful, but Danny was far from Dan's twenty foot ranged fire based attack.

"Tuck, why are you recording this?"

"I wanna catch his next fire fart on camera." Sam could only facepalm as the PDA filmed away at the possible event.

"WHY ISN'T THIS WORKING!?" The flame from Danny's hand shot out to a clear thirty foot trail as the halfa closed his eyes and yelled out in activation.

"It is working. You just needed more anger put into it." Dan smirked as the white haired ghost boy opened his eyes in surprise.

"Why didn't you say anything about that!?" Another yell and the long flame dissipated for a second. Dan was shot back by another flame as Danny used the older ghost as an outlet for aggression.

"He could have just gone back into the Ghost Zone for the Box Ghost if he needed to punch something."

"Or used his anger to do something more productive?" Jazz shrugged as she watched Dan hold her little brother back by his forehead as Danny swung his fists in a vain attempt to kick the older ghost's butt again.

* * *

"Faster!" Dan growled as he flew only a hundred and twelve miles an hour.

"This is as fast as I can fly, Dan!"

"Lies! I can fly eight times faster than this! You're more than able to do the same!" Dan barked back as he grabbed Danny's wrist and shot forward to eight hundred and ninety six miles an hour.

"Dan! Are you insane!?" Danny shouted as Amity Park sped past and the outlying forests were soon the only objects below Danny's feet.

"If this is the only way you can learn, so be it." Dan growled as he eased his grip on Danny's wrist.

"Not like this!" Danny bared his teeth back as he focused on flying beside his still possible future.

* * *

"... You'd better not fail me."

"I will never fail you."

* * *

Dan glared at the almost fifteen year old through the corners of his eyes. This wasn't helping... Danny gasped as his ghost sense went off. Dan growled as red mist flowed out of his nose and the threat lifted it's ugly face out from the tree tops.

"Halt!" The Fright Knight shouted as he held his sword out at the two approaching Phantoms.

"Ah... I was wondering where you were." Dan smiled as he stopped at the very edge of the sword. Danny hovering beside him with his fists lifted and ready to fight.

"I am giving you only one chance. Surrender and follow me to Plasmius to speak with him." The Fright Knight held his head high in confidence as he proclaimed the terms of surrender.

"I've got a bargain. Head back to Plasmius without losing a drop of ectoplasm now or fight me and get crammed into a soup can after I break your sword over your head." Dan snarled as he charged up a blast of ectoplasm in his clawed hands.

"Fine. If that is your decision. I shall bring you to Plasmius one way or another!" The Fright Night lifted his blade up and was tackled down to the ground by Dan. The fourteen year old Danny stayed above the conflict and looked for an opening to throw a fire ball.

Dan was holding The Fright Knight down with a clone as he repeatedly slashed through the armored ghost's unprotected neck. Dark green and purple ectoplasm splattered onto the ground with every cut that was made. The Fright Knight was vainly trying to grab his sword that was just too far out of reach from his hand. A third copy picked up the blade and lifted it high above it's head.

"Before I break every plate of metal, will you surrender and scamper off to Plasmius with your tail between your legs, or go back just barely still existing?" Dan growled as he regained the clone holding the sword and he held the blade at the ready.

"Never." The Fright Knight spat ectoplasm at Dan as he sealed his temporary fate.

"Fine. I see how it is." Dan laughed as he swung the sword down and the blade cracked as it collided with the helm of the suit of armor.

"Dan! Don't break his sword!" Danny looked up from his phone as he received a vital message from Sam.

"Why not? It's a flimsy piece of crap!" Dan growled as he examined the cracks in the metal.

"If you break the sword, then either the Ghost Zone gets devoured by a black hole, you become the next Fright Night, or The Fright Knight's power will be added to Pariah Dark's and he can get out of his coffin!"

"That actually is bad." Dan mumbled as he lowered the now delicate blade due his previous careless act.

"Hah! I have won this fight! You can only-Gah!" Dan silenced the knight as he stepped down on his throat.

"Please... You're far from victory." Dan growled as he kicked the knight's head.

"You wanna cram him in the thermos?" Danny asked as he landed near the sight of the beat up.

"Nah. I need to break something on him. Maybe his leg or an arm." Dan smiled as he picked up the right ankle and positioned the calf under his foot and added enough force to snap a tree branch.

The whole thing about ghosts not having bones is true, but the ectoplasm makes a synthetic structural system if the ghost is powerful enough.

 _Crack!_ And the Fright Knight is well over that level of power.

Dan smiled as he relished the sight of Dark's right hand ghost having a leg bent at the wrong point and at the wrong angle. Obviously the Knight wasn't crying out in pain, he ignores any kind of pain inflicted on him. Keeps his image looking tougher than it really is, but just seeing the ectoplasm flowing out from the leg plate was satisfying enough for Dan.

"Contain him." Dan smirked as he watched the beaten ghost disappear into the soup can. Dan took the thermos and teleported it to Vlad's house and watched Danny's eyes brighten in excitement.

"When will you teach me to do that?"

"When you can teleport."

"How long will that be?"

"When you start growing up."

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me." Vlad growled as he saw the Fenton Thermos teleport onto his desk. This obviously meant one thing. Dan kicked the crap out of The Fright Knight.

"What does it take to just speak a few words to that ghost?"

* * *

Danny quietly gave a yawn as the return home in the now rising moon revealed how much time passed. Dan had taken him to a clearing and had him focus on controlling what was burned. That session of training was actually cut short as a dry tree was burst into flame and a fire watch helicopter came whirling over to see what had caused the fire and to put it out.

"At least you didn't ignite that tree with your exploding farts." Tucker was never going to shut up about that. Danny made a mental note that if he ever did fart fire again, he'd send it Tucker's way if he was nearby.

"Go home and get some rest." Dan mumbled as he started to branch off from the path back to Amity Park.

"Where are you going?" Danny stopped Dan just before he went off to wherever he was going.

"Either to pay Vlad a visit or to enjoy my freedom while I still have it." Dan growled as he hoped that the fourteen year old wouldn't press further.

"So... Sometime Sunday then?"

"Fine."

 _Sunday_  
 _02:17 a.m._

Dan gave a exhale as he closed his eyes and waited.

Thankfully, he didn't have to wait for very long.

"What now, Dan?" Clockwork sighed as he teleported into the oddly peaceful clearing. Dan was in a calm forest over in the state of New York, this is where he would be during the nights of Danny's training.

"What does Vlad want from me?"

"He wants you to join him." Dan rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"I know that, but something tells me he wouldn't go through this much trouble to get me to join him." Dan sighed as he inched the bridge of his nose in light aggravation.

"Well... Perhaps he finds the want for you so great that he will not stop until he receives the possession over you."

"... And he never takes "No." for an answer..." Dan growled as he tried to think of other ways to get through Vlad's thick skull.

"I know of ways for you to get him to be quiet, but then all of the outcomes would cause a multitude of outcomes." Clockwork said as he transitioned between youth and adulthood.

"Is there one where I can get him to just stop bothering me and shut up?" Dan knitted his brows together as he he picked a leaf off of a low lying branch of the tree he was standing under. Clockwork only responded with a denying shake of his head.

"Sorry. I can't make all of the rules, but I do wish for this timeline to have Danny Phantom become the strongest half ghost and use his power for good... You do realize what the Observants would do if you resurfaced for good again, don't you?" Dan ignited the the leaf in anger as he thought of the possible future. Clockwork would just go back in time and send the fourteen year old Danny to defeat him again, and that Thermos was not comfortable.

"Not even just burning his cheese castle down would shut him up?"

"It would not. Vlad would just want you on his side even more."

"What about just ripping his-"

"Dan, the Observants have already noticed you helping Danny Fenton learn how to use his powers, but they do not want you to cause any permanent damage to any other ghosts in this timeline. Including the three halfa's." Dan looked up at Clockwork's last sentence.

"Three?"

* * *

Yes. Dani will arrive into this story. I decided to make this take place after the end of Season Two... so Season Three either hasn't/never happened in this story.

So, Chapter Seven and probably future chapters will have Dani in them... There's not really any pairing in this... probably just very light DannyXSam, but not very strong shipping. Probably just those two in an action scene and they momentarily end up in each other's arms and they blush for few seconds... And then Dan would probably smack Danny in the face.

Anyways, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_

P.S.: I got a BlueTooth Keyboard! (Typing with a touch screen is convenient for short stuff, but for thousands of words, it gets very tedious with smart phones. So, chapters should be a lot longer from now on.)


End file.
